creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
37th Journal
Day 1 Hello, my name is Tom Coin, and this is my journal. I woke up today at 12:47 am and I noticed the sun was up. I thought it was odd but I shrugged it off as nothing more than the clocks being wrong. I took the batteries out of the clocks and I went to the store nearest to me to buy some double A's. I replaced all of the batteries in the clocks and reset them all. I fixed myself a nice dinner and went to bed. Day 2 I woke up again at 12:47 am, or did the clocks not reset? I looked out the front window and the sun was still in the same spot. I just shrugged it off I didn't really think it was a big deal. I felt tired, very tired, and I felt a bit sick, maybe I should go to the doctor? I'm not sure anymore, not really sure about anything. Again, I fixed myself a nice dinner and went to sleep. Day 3 I woke up again at 12:47 am, now I know the clocks are messed up. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was still in the same spot right over head, and it was getting hot fast. I felt even more sick and strangely hungry but I'm not sure if I should go to the doctor. I took all the batteries out of the clocks and replaced them with new ones hopefully they'll work now. I again fixed myself dinner and went to sleep. Day 4 I woke up at 12:47 am again, and I'm starting to feel strange. I'm starting to lose my sense of time now and the sun is still right over head. It's been getting really hot and I think my air conditioner is broken. Should I get that checked out? Nah, it'll be fine it's not that hot. I've thrown up two times today and I feel very sick, but I don't want to go to the doctor; I feel like I'll get through it on my own. I went to bed without eating I'm too sick to eat today. Day 6 Sorry I missed yesterday I was so sick I forgot about writing in here. I'm starting to feel very comfortable in this heat now. Maybe I should just take my air conditioner out? I think I'll do that tomorrow since it doesn't help anything anymore. It's still 12:47 am and the sun's still up there. All I've eaten in the past day is a piece of bread but I'm not hungry, is that okay? Maybe I'm going a little crazy, nah I'm perfectly sane. I went and lay in bed without eating, it's gonna be a sleepless night. Day 7 I got up in the morning but I found my eyes were already open before I was actually up. Of course it was still 12:47 am. But I don't care anymore its fine because there is no time anymore. I went into the kitchen and I had four and half cups of orange juice. I looked out the window and I saw a squirrel on a power pole, it suddenly lit on fire and I began to laugh. I decided it was a good idea to take the air conditioner out of the window so I did. I didn't sleep today at all. Day 10 I didn't have to get up this morning because I stayed up all night last night. The heat is so soothing and it's very pleasing to me, wait what day is it again? NASA came on the news today and they said that something wasn't right and they were trying to figure stuff out, I don't think there telling us everything. After it aired, Barney came on and I started laughing hysterically. Until I realized it was just static but that just made me laugh more. I went to the kitchen and ate a whole loaf of bread, well you know what they say, bunny bread. I went to sleep on the stairs today and went to the bathroom two times. Day 11 I woke up this morning and ate three whole spoon fulls of honey. Can you guess what time it is, that's right, 12:47 pm HAHAHAHA! I decided to throw my air conditioner out of the window today, it hit a cat, that made me laugh a lot. I drew on some paper and I doodled some stuff and it was really fun. I had to go outside today, the sun felt good on my skin and I bought a cool hat and it was white. I came home and didn't sleep at all. I don't remember yesterday and I'm not sure what day it is. I heard my neighbor laughing outside my window, and I decided to give him a visit. Day 15 What is this, where am I? I feel strange, I think my name is Mot Nioc. I found my white hat covered in crimson stains; it was a lovely shade of red. I felt hungry and I decided to make a salad. I got out my knife to cut the lettuce but it was covered in something red, so I washed it off and continued to cut. I felt the tingle all over my body almost like when someone breathes on your neck, so I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I swear I saw something out the corner of my eye almost like someone was in my bathtub. I went to sleep in my bed today for the first time in awhile. Day 16 I woke up today and the news was on the TV. NASA was on the news saying that the Earth was in tidal lock with the Sun. I laughed at them saying they were idiots, obviously the sun is stuck in the sky because it's being held there by the water. I walked into the kitchen and lay on the counter hugging a stuffed animal. I went to the bathroom four whole times and I'm not hungry anymore, not even tired anymore. I stayed up all night and stared at the clock. Day 20 What day am I? Where am I? Who am I? I busted a hole in my wall today and then put my head inside, it was fun really fun. I threw an orange out the window because it was bad and I hit a laughing lady. I decided to go down to her and pay her a visit; she seemed lonely. I came back home and rolled on the floor, I like doing that. I stared at the clock again today; it was fun because it doesn't move. Day 23 I drew on my wall and made the hole into a flower. It's so pretty with the black center. I went into the bathroom today and I heard a man; he said stop his nose from bleeding, I thought he was a little man in my head. My nose started bleeding after that and I licked it off because it tasted good. I read a book today; it was funny and I ripped out all the pages. I took the cushions off of the couch and lay on the couch with the cushions on top of me and went to sleep. Day 25 I smelt a rancid smell coming from my neighbors room so I took my knife in there, he was so kind to let me have some meat to cook! I cooked it and ate it like a steak, it was really good. I threw up five times today and I look really skinny, but I feel great because of that meat I had earlier. I hit my head on the stairs and I felt bad today my head hurts really bad. I decided to go get the rest of the meat from my neighbor and put it in the fridge, he tasted so nice! Day 27 I'm starting to feel great, that meat is getting me feeling good and I'm never tired anymore! I drew on my walls more then I put a fan in my bed and put it to sleep. I decided to put some meat in the toaster so I did, it made my house smell good. I threw all of my soda out of the window and threw them at people. I went in the closet and fell asleep on my coats. Day 30 I'm hungry, so hungry. I went into the fridge and ate raw meat and threw it on the ground and started growling. I punched through the door and I saw a man in a white coat right in front of me and I attacked him with my knife, I went right through him and I started screaming and crying and banging on the floor. I went to my room and flipped my mattress and them crawled under my bed. I started stabbing the floor with my knife and I stabbed my hand. I licked my hand because it hurt. Day 35 I didn't wake up today, I made my eyes open. It was hot, so hot. So I got naked and got in the kitchen sink. The water burnt my skin, it felt good. I hate coffee. My hurt hand smells good so I decided to eat it; I did, it tasted good. I decided to sew my mouth shut so I did. I like it because I can't talk anymore. I visited all my neighbors with my knife and stabbed them all. It tickled so much they screamed. My hair fell out today and I balled it up and put some in my neighbors mouths. I went to sleep, I slept good. Day 36 I can't breathe good. I ripped off my ears and cooked them and put them in the hole in the wall, it was fun. I started to cry because I want to see darkness. I put my finger in my left eye today I never liked my eye anyway. I read a book and then put it on fire in the bathtub, it was so cool! I missed my neighbor so I dragged his skeleton into my room and stepped on his head. I seen people today like a man in a white coat and a woman in a nurse outfit, I also seem my mommy, I tried to kill them all because I don't like them anymore. I poured alcohol in my left eye and screamed; it felt good. I went to sleep and I felt great. Day 37 I woke up for a second in a white room and then... Tom Coin passed away at 12:47 am when he awoke from his coma of 37 days. He fell into a coma after a fire was started in the lobby of the apartment complex. Fire men were able to extinguish the fire but not before every other person in the building was burnt alive but him. Tom Coin fell into a coma after inhaling high amounts of carbon monoxide. He was found with 3rd degree burns all over his body and some of his appendages were completely gone. Day 38 I'm trapped here.... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness